Hate To Love!
by Goerdie123
Summary: When Sharpay's cousin Troy goes to her Birthday party and harasses Gabriella to get what he wants, Will she give him it? Based on a true story. Rated M for high sex low drugs and mild swearing...Oneshot...TroyellaX
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a true story its not all a true story but i think you can guess which is and isnt true**

**Characters based on:**

**Gabriella - me**

**Troy - Daniel**

**Sharpay - Gillian**

**Emma - Emma**

**Ryan - David**

**Stephen - Stephen(hes my boyfriend and well hawt :P i love him)**

**Becky - Becky(never met her)**

**Ok to just get this out i would NEVER cheat on Stephen especially with Daniel. Yes Daniel did kiss me but the picture wasn't of me naked but i can't tell you what it was because you'll take it the wrong way. And i had so much fun at the party me and Gillian matched in illumonouis colours and it rocked!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

It was pretty late on Thursday Night, but everyone was off school for summer so what was the point of going to bed? Gabriella was sitting in her room drinking a bottle of vodka which was half empty. All her family were downstairs watching one of HER dvds that she had seen alot of times so didn't watch with them. She signed into msn on her computer, she watched as all her contacts were gradually appearing online. Including her bestfriend, Sharpay. They had been friends since elementry, they had had alot of falling outs mostly over boys or not seeing eachother enough. But it couldn't be helped they went to different schools but lived basically round the corner from eachother.

Sharpay The Great says: hi gabs r u still coming to my party on Saturday?

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: yes hun im cummin wouldnt miss it 4 the world lol

Sharpay The Great says: good hey i have to go but my cousins are here 4 the week and im goin out to bond with my mom 4 a bit ok?

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: ok r u gonna let me talk to them or not lol

Sharpay The Great says: yes and have a new webcam so u can see them 2 lol here they are well heres 1 anyways lol

Sharpay The Great says: hey im troy

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: im gabriella how old r u?

Sharpay The Great(Troy talkin) says: 18 u?

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: 17 im 18 in october

Sharpay The Great(Troy talkin) says: im 19 in september

Sharpay The Great(Troy talkin) says: can i give u my addy i wanna see whos on my msn

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: yer ok go ahead

Sharpay The Great(Troy talkin) says: Troy14(at)hotmail(dot)com(not real addy i think lol don't add it)

Gabriella added it and within thirty seconds or so they were chatting away again until a killer question appeaared on Gabriella's screen.

Troy...luvs...Becky says: so r u a virgin?

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: y wud you wanna know that?

Troy...luvs...Becky says: im just wonderin im a bit u know :S

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: horny? lol

Troy...luvs...Becky says: yer just a lil

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: wheres ur girlfriends

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: girlfriend

Troy...luvs...Becky says: shes in scotland with her dad

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: well lets see if this satisfies you

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen sending: SD 195

Accept Decline

Troy clicked accept straight away, when it had sent fully he opened it and sat staring at the picture.

It was a picture of Gabriella in her underwear, it looked like either someone else had took it or it was on self timer. A flashing light appeared at the bottom of the screen, Troy clicked it.

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: satisfy u?

Troy...luvs...Becky says: no u got anymore :P

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: horny bastard wait r u that dude that sharpay had at her house on ryans birthday and we were playin truth or dare on webcam?

Troy...luvs...Becky says: oh yeah u owe me a dare missy

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: aww well that was the dare i sent u a pic

Troy...luvs...Becky says: i believe the dare was to strip

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: well u got tht pic didn't u?

Troy...luvs...Becky says: but the dare was to strip

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen says: well wat if sum1 cums in my room?

Troy...luvs...Becky says: lock the door

Gabriella...luvs...Stephen appears to be offline.

Gabriella had signed out, it didn't leave Troy too surprised i mean if a girl he'd never came face to face with was asking him to strip he'd sign out or block them.

On Friday Gabriella and her mom went out shopping for Sharpay's present and new clothes for the party. They walked around the mall for awhile just window shopping until Gabriella saw the perfect thing for Sharpay. It was an illuminuos pink skirt, an illumonious yellow shirt and pumps to match, near it were illumonious hair extensions and accesories like leg warmers and hairbands.

"Mommy?" Gabriella said in an innocent puppy dog voice.

"What?" her mom asked her knowing she wanted something, it was only when Gabriella batted her eyelashes at the clothes she realised. "Go on get her them then."

"Can I have some too?" she asked still innocently. "So we can match?"

"Fine."

Gabriella got 2 skirts, 2 pairs of illuminous yellow pumps, 2 illumonouis yellow strappy tops, 2 pairs of pink leg warmers, 2 yellow and 2 pink hair extensions and of course 2 illumonious pink hairbands.

As soon as Gabriella arrived in the house after they shopped for about 3 more hours she ran straight through the house to the kitchen phone nearly knocking her step dad over with the speed she was going.(tehe)

"Hello?" Sharpay answered

"Hi, please say you don't have an outfit for your party yet."

"But i do."

"Well too bad, you have a new one, you know those illuminous clothes?"

"You didn't?"

"All matching"

Sharpay started squealing down the phone to her best friend.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella screamed after she got tired of the screaming.

"Yes?"

"Stop screaming ha."

"Sorry, so are we meeting at the salon at 6:30pm tomorrow and we can get dressed and everything together.

"Why 6:30 pm?"

"The party starts at 8:30pm"

"Oh yeah i'll be at the salon 6:30pm, it is your sisters salon right?"

"Yes, i have to go now so bye i'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye"

At 6:30pm Gabriella, true to her word, was at the salon. Sharpay was just sitting down on a chair as Gabriella entered,

"Hey!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Hi, sit, look what our hair is gonna look like." Sharpay said pointing to a picture in a book.

The girl in the picture had angel curls in her hair, with a pump at the top, it was like what your hair would look like for a prom.

"Think we could curl the extensions in too?"

Sharpay's mouth dropped. "You got extensions?"

"I thought i told you?"

"You said clothes not extensions, gimmee!" Gabriella handed Sharpay her 2 extensions. Sharpay then looked at the picture in the book. "Emma, you think you could get these in?"

"Sure." she replied holding hair curlers in her left hand and heat spray in her right. "Gabs sit down i'll get Riley to do your hair"

"K"

Soon after there hair was done, the girls started to get dressed into there party clothes, SHarpay's sister Emma did there make up to match there clothing and without plan there nails too.

The car came to pick them up to take them to the party, in the car the subject changed to Stephen, Gabriella's boyfriend(who is so hot :P).

"So why isn't he coming again?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you and him don't exactly see eye to eye Sharpay." she replied

"Oh yeah, well he was calling me on msn so i should hate him."

"But I love him."

"Yeah yeah, Gabs i have to tell you something."

"Oh my god your'e not pregnant are you?" she said skwinting her eyes.(that was my real reaction lol)

"No jeez i'm still a virgin thanks." she replied as Gabriella opened her eyes. "Troy, stay away from him, he's a bad peice of work."

"How?"

"He's been done by the police for fighting-"

"So has Stephen." (truely he has twice)

"And stealing a car, driving without a license, drink driving and more fighting."(only fighting truely)

"Ok, i'll stay away from the bad boy."

When they got to the party everyone was silent, when Sharpay walked in and all the lights buzzed on and all the 200 people there jumped out and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARPAY!"

Once the party was in full swing, everyone was dancing and the drink had just started being served.

The music suddenly stopped and Sharpay's mom and dad were on stage.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Sharpay's dad bellowed into the mic as everyone started screaming and cheering.

"But we still have another surprise for Sharpay...she wanted a performer for tonight, we searched high and low for one until we got one she would like...CHRIS BROWN!"(ok so gillian only had a dj but he looked like chris brown and played his songs alot lol)

Everyone started screaming as Chris Brown himself came on the stage, "This ones for the birthday girl!" he annouced as Forever started playing.

Everyone cleared the dance floor as Sharpay and Gabriella made there way to the middle to do the dance they made up when the song first came out.

Troy was up on the balcony above the stage watching from above as everyone watched from the side clapping in the rythmn of the music. As the song started to finish Troy made his way down the stairs to where Gabriella was. Her and Sharpay had went seperate ways to greet other people. Gabriella started to make her way to the bathroom but she was being followed. When she got into the silence hallway to get to the bathroom she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around, noone was there. She continued walking until she got to the ladies room, she walked in as another girl was walking out.

"Is anyone else in there?" Troy asked the girl walking out.

"Just the one that just went in" she replied walking away.

Troy pushed the door open and it swung behind him to close it, he then locked it from the inside and continued to walk in.

Gabriella was re applying her mascara when she heard the lock click.

She closed the mascara and put it in her bag, shhe then stayed completely still, listening to the footsteps come closer to her.

"Hey sexy." Troy complimented her still walking towards her.

Gabriella was a little releived, it was only Troy, she thought it was some strange guy that somehow snuck into the party. "Don't call me that I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend."

"So why are you bugging me?"

"Because you owe me a dare." he whispered into her neck.

"The picture was enough." Gabriella snapped back and pushed him fiercly off of her.

He steadied himself up and snapped back her, "I have higher expectations."

"Tell your'e girlfriend that!"

With You could faintly be heard in the bathroom, but nothing could be heard from the bathroom.

"Wish I could but unfortunetly your the only sexy one that i can see." he smirked kissing her neck softly.

She started to shake but in a good way, his lips were hot on her skin. They made her hands curl.

She wrapped her arms round his back, moving them upwards to touch his hair, when he pulled back she realised what she was doing.

"I-I have to go bye." she stammered before running towards the door and trying to pull it open.

"Having trouble?" he asked smirking.

"Let me go." she begged, "Please."

"Why, you seemed to like that kiss?"

"I wasn't thinking, i have a boyfriend." she told him getting teary.

"Is he here?"

"No."

"Then it never happened." he moved closer to her, pressed her body against the door and kissed her roughly on the lips.

His nails dug into her back, so it arched, he began biting her neck, she moaned in pleasure and pain.

There was a knock on the door "Hello?, who's in there. why's the door locked?", it was Sharpay. "Open up!"

"Quick out the window or in the cleaning closet." Troy whispered to her then dragged her to the closet quickly unlocking the door.

"Hello?" Sharpay said walking further into the bathroom, she spotted a little pink bag on the floor, she opened it and saw Gabriella's stuff in it.

In the Closet...

"Shhh." Troy whispered, "It's ok."

"Let me go!" she whispered loudly struggling to get out of his grip.

"Shut up and i'll let you go when she leaves."

Gabriella was silent.

Sharpay carried the bag hurridly out of the bathroom, down the hall, into the party and onto the stage, "Gabriella Montez, has anyone seen Gabriella Montez, she's wearing the same clothes as me?"

Everyone looked at eachother and told her no.

"Urgh!" she screamed rushing off the stage.

In the Bathroom...

"This is great!" Gabriella screamed

"What?, I let you go."

"She took my bag, it has my phone in, my keys in, everything."

"Aww, how sad, you won't need it where you're going." he said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where am I going?" she asked folding her arms.

"Back to my place." he winked at her.

"Like Fuck!"

"C'mon!" he said and dragged her out of the bathrrom, down the hall, out the door and into his car parked round the corner from the club. They were driving for around 15-20 minutes in silence until they parked outside of an apartment block.

"We're on the top floor."

"Ahem, we are nowhere, you are on the top floor, i am walking back to the party." she told him opening the door and putting one foot on the ground. Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back harshly.

"WE are on the top floor!" he demanded and let her go to get out the car as he did.

As soon as her door had shut she made a run for it, he ran after her and pushed her down on the floor, her hands scraped across the road and they started to cut and bleed.

"You seemeed nicer on msn." she croaked out as her pulled her up.

"You seemed looser." he snapped back as he dragged her towards the block of apartments and locked the car.

They used the elevator to get to the top floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked while they went upwards and he had her trapped in his grip.

"You owe me a dare." he told her not looking at her."

When they eventually got to the apartment there were two other men in there with a girl smoking weed. The girl looked abit slutty but not too much, Troy loosened his grip on Gabriella slightly but still had enough to keep her from escaping. He walked straight through the room they were in and into his bedroom.

"Troy!" the girl shouted, "Who's the chick?"

"Whore I picked up at Sharpay's party!" he shouted back through the door.

"Ok" she said simply.

Gabriella's mouth opened wide "Did you just call me a slut?"

"I think i said whore."

"Fine you win but can i ask you something?" she asked worriedly

"What?"

"Did you bring me back here to have sex?" she asked going red at the word.

"Yeah why are you a virgin?" he said curiously.

"Umm Yeah!" she said as she blushed

"Ohh, I see, you don't mind me practically kidnapping you now because you think i'll teach you how to have good sex so when you come to have it with other people you can look like the smart ass that knows what she's doing?" he smirked.

"Presicely." she smiled.

"Ha." Troy laughed, "You're funny."

"Thanks, so are you gonna do what i asked you to, or just sit there and waste all the effort it took to get me here?"

"You didn't ask." he smirked making her blush.

"You guessed it though." she whispered getting closer to him as he sat on the bed leaning backwards.

She hovered over him and looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. She could tell he was giving in because his hands were slipping on the bed. She turned her head to the side and breathed on his neck, both of his hands slipped and he was lying on the bed breathing heavily. Gabriella stood up and giggled at the effect she had on him.

"You're pretty good for a virgin." he said

"You let your guard off too much for a rapist." she said sticking her tongue out to the side.

"Excuse me?" he said jokingly, sitting up.

"Nothing." she whispered pushing him back down and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Come here." he order when she'd did the last button.

She crawled up towards his face her hair was hanging down on her face, he grabbed it from the back and pulled her down.

"Kiss me..." she whispered, he did as instructed and kissed her softly. His hands moving from her head to her hips and squeezing them softly.

She jumped back in shock.

"What?" he asked confused

"..." She was silent for a few seconds until she unclipped the two hair extensions and threw them on the floor which was followed soon after by all of Troy's clothes.

Gabriella was lying on the bed in her bra, panties and leg warmers now, she looked Troy up and down, he was completely naked and he looked absoulutely gorgueos, hot, sexy, there were about a million words to describe it.

She knew that once her underwear was off it was the end, she wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

She watched nervously as Troy slid her leg warmers off, then her panties, only one more item of clothing until it was time. In the past hour she had done oral with him, in her honest opinion she loved it.(omg i cant believe im actually writng this:S)

Troy gripped her side and her back arched in sudden pain of the grip. The next thing you heard was a little click, her bra was off, tossed carelessly beside the door.

"What are your weak points?" Troy asked.

"What?Why?" she asked freaking out.

"C'mon calm down, you have a boyfriend you must have weak points for him."

"My umm...legs." she mumbled(ok well i can't use mine because im using mine in my other stories so i'll use one of my bestfriends that i spend most of my time with - Lana lol)

Troy was kneeling in between her legs, he started stroking her left leg. Her eyes were squinting. And her breathing got faster. Troy smiled satisfied then entered her.

In a few minutes she was screaming, squealing and moaning. It hurt alot but it was only to be expected, it was her first time.

They changed posistion a few times, the more they did it the less it hurt and the more Gabriella wnted to do it.

Eventually they did stop, they realised they had been having sex for over 3 hours. At that point they collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers over them, falling into a deep sleep.

It wasn't until 1:30pm when they eventually woke. Gabriella's head was on Troys chest, her arm was on his waist, one of his arms were round her shoulder and the other was over his head.

"Mornin'." Troy said watching her wake up.

"Morning." she croaked back.

"You were good for a virgin." he commennted looking at her.

She buried her head in his chest and mumbled "What was good about me?"

"Well, when you scream your eyes change to this dark brown colour, when you hit your climax your hands curl up and you grip whatever's there."

She buried her head deeper and blushed beetroot red.

"...Oh and during oral-"

"Oh-K enough information!" she butted in lifting her head up.

"Ok." he chuckled.

"Soo...Do you ever think about protection because we didn't use any last night?"

"You're on the pill."

"How did you know?"

"My mom was the one that gave you and Sharpay the pill."

"Oh my god, you're Lucille Bolton's son, that is so weird, I just had sex with my doctors son not to mention one of my best friends cousin."

"Yeah weird."

"What about STD's?"

"You've been tested i've been tested."

"How do you know i've been tested?, i went to a different doctor for that."

"Sharpay's mom took you and Sharpay to get tested straight after you got the pill. They're sisters they tell eachother everything."

"I don't tell my sister everything."

"Because you have no real sisters, they're all half ones." he chuckled

"Ok how do you know more about me than i do?"

He tapped his nose, then she rested her head on his chest again, they stayed like that for awhile.

"I love you." Gabriella blurted out not moving.

"What, you can't just love me because you lost yourr virginity to me."

"No, I seriuosly love you, ever since i saw those blue eyes, that looked like the ocean."

"Gabriella stop it please, anyway when are you leaving, to go wish Sharpay a happy birthday, it is her official birthday."

"Whoa, I can't leave, Sharpay'll kill me."

"Why?"

"She told me to stay away from you because you were trouble."

"Trouble, how am I trouble?" he asked innocently.

"Police, cars, fights."

"Wait, you believed that shit?" he laughed leaving Gabriella confused, "Ok so i was on prison but not for any of that that people tell you."

"Then what?"

"I had a girlfriend that was under eighteen, your age and her dad was abusing her, so i took her to stop him hitting her. But there was a law that noone under eighteen could leave the district without parental persission. So when her mom called the police and said she was missing i took the rap so she didn't go to prison."

"Aww..." Gabriella cooed.

"Yeah but you have to go sooner or later."

"I choose later." she replied and buried her head in his chest again..

"Fine i'll just make you leave later." he told her "It's wierd how last night you wanted me to leave you alone and now you want to stay with mw for as long as possible."

"Yeah.." she replied dozing off.

"Lazy cunt..." he mumbled back.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Because i've worked all day on this it would have been out earlier but my mother is stupid, she was drinking last nigt when shes 7 month pregnant so she woke up wasn;t well so me and my step dad got her to the hospital leaving my lil bro in charge i came back to find the house a mess so i had to tidy it a bit then i went in the shower because i smelt of hospital and i hate it so when i did my hair and make up etc. after about half an hour my nan came and sent us to do whatveve then i started it so when my mom came back a fewe hours later my nan and mam had an arguement about her drinking so i got stopped there. Then at about 6pm my friend Kerry came and we got all hyper so i stopped for a vit there. But all in all i was writing from 2 in the afteroon til now which is 10 to 1 in the moring...**

**Now that deserves reviews**

**Also ive left this open for another oneshot so if i get enough reviews i might make more of these in the same characters etc. with your ideas of course and ill give you credit for them.**

xoxo

Amanda


	2. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
